Blue Butterflies
by rachelmorganthesecond
Summary: So at a request i started to translate my german fanfiction it is rachel/Al and it is written in Al's PoV enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**So i tried to translate it the best i could maybe i sometimes sound a bit strange please forgive me. and it takes a some time to translate so please be patient. i hope you like it i also have to thank Quiggely for editing the whole thing and correcting my mistakes so you can enjoy the story with proper grammar. **

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes. No, today had certainly not been a good day. I was sitting in my marble bathtub that was about the size of the whirlpool, in my newly rewon bath. With compulsion, I eyed the luxury adornment on the walls. Medieval royalty really had had a truly dreadful taste. Only the golden toilet made out of pure gold made me smile. I thought it was a formidable joke. A masterpiece of decadency. That is to say "Pecunia non olit."<p>

I was not crazy about the rest of my pompous furniture, except for the mirror hanging on the wall and almost covering it entirely. Five people could easily stand in front of it without having to touch each other. And it was able to show one's aura. It had been a present from the Empress of China, a very powerful witch. She had traded it for a mark. It had been of no use. In the end I had sold her out to the best bidder anyway. At the thought of her almost hurt look, I had to laugh. It echoed against all four walls and made it sound almost vicious. God, how I loved the acoustics in this room. Disdainfully, I turned my back on my pompus bathroom.

How I missed Asia. The simplicity of the furniture, the directness of the people. With a long-suffering look to my lacy attire I had draped on a chair, and that only waited to itch and scratch me, I added the simple clothing to my list. Asia had been paradise before the horrible Ku drove me out of it. But there was one good thing to it. That was the way I had met Ceri. Ceri, who had been taken from me. The water began to boil because of my wrath and I tried to settle down again. What was done was done and I had found a more thankworthy replacement for my favorite toy. That is how Ceri went and the attire stayed. Old habits die hard I guess. I had a terrible headache from wallowing in old times and took the tin from the rim of the bathtub that seemed to literally scream for me to pick it up. When I opened it a sweet smell entered my nostrils.

Greedily I spread some of the white powder onto the rim and inhaled it within one breath. Immediately I felt my muscles relax and my mind cleared. Satisfied, I leaned back and sank into the warm water. All noises, basically only the ticking of the old wall clock that came from my living room, were muffled by the water. My annoying familiar was wholeheartedly occupied with getting into my itchy witch's pants and keep her alive. Obviously, she could not manage to do that herself.

Since I had taken the ghost in, I almost never had a peaceful moment anymore. If he had not had been the only one who was able to keep Rachel alive, I would have sold him off to the highest bidder. No day went by without him trying to kill me at least 4 times. Little by little it was getting pretty annoying. But today, all birds had flown, and even though I had had to warm my bathwater myself, I enjoyed the peace. I closed my eyes and began to doze off. Suddenly, I was startled by a loud sneeze. A second one followed and this time I swallowed a little water with foam. _Tasty_.

_Al?_ I heard the penetrating voice of my little witch echo through my head. _Rachel calling Al, Al please come in!_ If she would not shut up immediately, I swore I would ride through the line stark naked and, Pierce or no Pierce, choke her with my own bare hands. But as I knew my itchy witch, I knew better, and just picked up the call trying to be as pissed as possible. Hopefully she would get a headache. _Rachel dear, have you ever heard of shrinks? Those are the nice people who can help you if you've got a problem. You don't have to call me every single time._ My thoughts sounded sweet, but she would sense that I was really mad on the inside. I could feel her lose some of her confidence. _Rid me of Pierce. He's annoying_.

I sighed and sat up straight. _Yes, I know, that is exactly why I sent him to you_. I heard Rachel yelling something at someone who did not take part in our non-verbal conversation. I could feel embarrassment spreading through her. I pictured how her ears took on the color of her hair when she was embarrassed, and had to smile. Obviously she noticed that I had noticed, cause she put her focus back to our conversation.

_Gosh, Al. He's so bored that he even decided to search my lingerie for deadly charms. My lingerie! _That obviously made her ashamed and I couldn't help teasing her. _If he wants to get into your pants, just let him. You have not had any problem with that in the past._ I would bet that she was tomato red in her face by now and I enjoyed the mental picture that formed before my eyes. Sighing, I stood up, and the water was dripping down my body. If Rachel had gone through all the trouble to call me, Pierce really had to be annoying the living crap out of her. Maybe it would be best to bring him back; it would be time for dinner soon anyhow. _Well, Al? What exactly are you doing right now?_ Rachel asked hesitantly. She probably had felt the dripping water. I laughed keenly. _I'm bathing. But you can join me if you want_, I said lasciviously, and slowly pulled a ley line through her, 'cause I knew that would bring her lust and pain alike. And Rachel was digging for that mixture. She had not been with a vampire in vain. I laughed at her obvious shock, and appreciated that I still could make her tremble with fear and agony.

_Warn our little wannabe Merlin. I'm going to pull him through the line in a second. _Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. Then she screamed "Pierce, put that down! NOW!" And then the connection was gone. I shook my head in anger. Nothing but trouble with these familiars. Because my peace and quiet had only been for a short time, I went to the living room to search for my mirror.

It had been a while since Pierce had cleaned up in here. I had to search forever behind piles of books to finally find the small silver hand mirror, only to remember that I did not want to talk to Rachel, but that I wanted to rid her from Pierce. See that is what happens when you don't grant demons enough sleep. They get sloppy.

_You're to blame yourself if you accidentally get dropped into a line next time itchy witch_, I thought. Shortly the thought crossed my mind to get rid of Pierce once and for all in that way, but I soon dropped that idea. Who would cook my meals? Good familiars were hard to find these days, since Rachel had taken away my most secure income: Herself. Let alone the people I could drag into the Ever After with her help, I had financed this fancy house. But we had a deal, and demons never broke their oaths. They only were good in finding the loopholes.

My thoughts returned to my actual intentions as I tapped a line. Here in the Ever After, the lines were the only living things besides the demons. And even though they tasted old and dusty, as if one were chewing on sand, they always left this odd feeling of emptiness and loneliness when you let go of them. But as I worked daily with these lines, I barely paid attention to it. I knew the line I used so well that it was a piece of cake to swing in unison with her.

Then I concentrated all my power on the church my little student was living in. Not even the holy ground can save her wretched ass, I thought sourly."1,2,3, Pierce, I'm coming," I whistled, before I found his familiar dirty aura I waved him into the lay line and pulled him towards me. The fool was refusing to let go. I gave his free floating soul a little push of energy, and the pain broke through his resistance.

Less than 3 seconds later, he was standing in my kitchen. "You blasted fool of a cursed demon. Your mother was a brainless whore," he spat, and managed to look angry and desperate at the same time. "I'm glad to see you too," I responded, and turned my back on him because I already lost interest.

"You do not understand! They attacked Rachel and before I could hasten to her rescue you pulled me from her with your heartless claws."

Rachel had done it again. She had managed to be attacked in less than 2minutes. That was a new record. I swore, if an assassin would not manage to kill her any time soon, I would do it for them. Sighing, I looked at my watch. Shortly after sunset. Supper would have to wait. I felt like an owner that had to clean up after his untrained puppy. "I've got to do everything myself," I grumbled. As Pierce understood what I was about to do, he got in my way. "I will come with you and save Mrs. Rachel." He was just what I always needed. "No! You stay here!" I hissed at him, and hit him so hard that he collapsed, falling to the floor. "Be a nice dog and sit." Pierce yelled something but I was already gliding through the lines.


	2. Chapter 2

**Midnight and i finally did it . who would have ever guessed translating could be so hard please enjoy and comment and again credits to Quiggely for editing **

* * *

><p>My soul formed, from the memories of my former looks, a new body, and in the blink of an eye I was standing in the middle of Rachel's living room. A very startled little witch stared at me. She had short blond hair and in her blue eyes stood fear. Understandable, given the fact that I had come out of the middle of nowhere just now. <em>Circle<em>, I thought contemptuously, when the witch did not only react with horror but also with curiosity to the presence of a demon. I put on my most malicious grin and at the same time I flashed a bit of teeth. God I was terrifying. "I am terribly sorry to disturb your nice coffee party," I said as calmly as possible, with the perfect British accent I knew Rachel loathed, "but this is my witch you are trying to kill. And I can't let you do that."

I felt her tapping a line. Very dumb. Very dumb indeed! With a swift move I was right before her, and lifted the fragile woman off the floor, only to throw her against the next wall with all my might. She shrieked in surprise but was cut off when the hard crash knocked all air out of her lungs. That' show I liked my girls; quiet and unconscious. The shock also made her let go of the line. Beginner's mistake. Now we built a sandwich, the wall and me the bun, and her the filling. Yummy! I saw her turning red, and followed her gaze down where my hip was touching her body. Just now I realized that I had forgotten to put clothes on. My grin turned demonic. I got a bit closer to her, and her unease grew.

"Al" I heard Rachel complaining behind my back, "they are going to blame me. It is not really a big help having a naked demon pressing circle members against my kitchen wall. At least not if I want to prove that I am not a black witch." _Well you aren't a witch anyhow, you are a demon. _As Rachel reacted a bit sourly when mentioning this topic, out of incomprehensible moral/ethic reasons, I kept my comment to myself. I looked over my shoulder and saw her standing there with arms crossed over her chest. Her head was a deep red and she tried not to stare at my butt. Sweet. She looked very sexy when she was angry and so my blood shot to lower regions, which caused the circle witch to gasp frightenedly. I leered at her, and then I said to Rachel, having my back turned on her, "don't get jealous itchy witch. You're next."

Meanwhile the witch in front of me had surpassed her shock. Now she started to tell me that I would have the circle at my heels if I would kill her and bla bla bla… I liked her better when she was still frightened. I let out a bored sigh and threw her head against the wall. Something cracked terribly loudly, and her eyes rolled back in her sockets. Carelessly, I let her fall to the floor, and stepped over her towards Rachel. "You can't be alone for a minute without supervision can you?" I accused her. She pulled her gaze away from my manhood. _Yeah, there is a lot to see down there, little witch_.

"I had everything under control until you came."Cautiously trying not to get too close to me, she approached the unconscious woman to check her vitals. "Pierce told me otherwise," I said, while making myself comfortable on the leather coach. "Get off the coach" scolded Rachel "and would you mind to put something else on? Something would actually already be enough," she added, only to stare at a spot behind me on the wall.

"Why? Don't you like my new outfit?" I teased but tipped a ley line to cover me in the green silk and lace again. _Welcome back you itchy monster that calls itself clothing_.

"Thanks," said Rachel, and I was pretty sure that she meant the return of my clothes, and not my help. "But, as I said, I had everything under control."She stood up, unsure if she could sit beside me on the couch. In the end she decided against it and a little unsure just remained standing right where she was.

"Had it under control my arse," said Jenks, a pixie and Rachel's partner, who must have witnessed the scene from the background. "What would you have done if the potion that hit you had been deadly?" Worried and mad alike, I looked at Rachel. This witch actually manages to get into at least 4 deadly situations before dinner. "But it wasn't," Rachel hissed, fully aware that it could have been.

I had had just about enough of her whining and decided to resolve this on my own. One moment to the next I stood right in front of her and pulled her to me so I could smell her. "Ow," protested Rachel, and tried to pull away. "Keep still, itchy witch," I commanded, and squeezed just hard enough for her to wake up in the morning with four blue fingerprints decorating her arm. "I'm trying to figure out if this potion is going to kill you. So shut up or I'll have to hurt you." Rachel cried out loud and I noticed that my grip had tightened. _Oops_.

"And therefore you have got to smell my hair" she asked clearly embarrassed. "Yes", I replied and leered at her before pulling her closer and placing my knee between her thighs. I pulled a strand of her red hair to my nose and breathed in her scent. It was a mixture of redwood a bit of amber with a little lemon and strawberry. All that was missing was a bit of whipped cream and the goody was served.

I kept enjoying her unease a little while longer and then I reached past her ear for the falcon behind her, lying on the kitchen counter. It had obviously contained the potion. While doing so my lips got so close to Rachel's that I could feel her breathing stop anxiously. _Did she think I was going to kiss her? Sweet_. Then I thought, "_why disappoint her expectations_?" and I pressed my lips on hers briefly. She gaped for air in shock and I pulled back, smiling, holding the falcon in my right hand.

"I have got to wind a curse to find out which potion was in here," I said, matter-of-factly. Rachel started trembling with anger. "You didn't have to touch me and smell my blasted hair. You did that just to fuck with me."

"Believe me, Rachel, if I did fuck with you, you would know. Now be quiet," I told her, "I have got to concentrate." Her yelling just got on my nerves. "Pervert," she murmured, and I grinned, pleased. I wound the curse, which was very easy, and enjoyed being able to shift the dirt onto Pierce. Life without a familiar had been hell. The spell didn't require much besides a candle as a focus, a rest of the potion and a simple word.

"Revilio," I whispered, and saw green smoke rising as the candle went out.

_Damn it. We had a problem. _

"What does green mean?" Rachel had come closer and was leaning interestedly above the green cloud. I pulled her back on her elbow.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to put your nose into unknown wads of smoke?" _God, how had she managed to survive this long?_

"Green," I went on, as I saw the pixie - Jenks, I reminded myself – floating up and down nervously. I would not want to risk getting pixed and therefore let go of Rachel. "Green means trouble"

"Thanks. Now I am enlightened," Rachel said. I put a greater distance between me and the pixie with the fathering complex, and sat back down on the sofa. "Green is the sign of an obliviation spell." Rachel turned pale. Doubtless because she was thinking about Kisten and the experience she already had with obliviation spells. Jenks looked guilty because it had been him who had used the spell on her.

"A time limited one, I think. Obviously it has not taken effect yet. I guess it will probably be activated around dawn." I really did not care about this hokum. I looked at my watch that just had appeared on my wrist. "So that gives us about 12 hours."

"What would a potion be good for that lets me forget today?" Rachel thought aloud. "Maybe they have mistaken the potion?" Jenks suggested. I rolled my eyes at them. "Maybe they wanted to question her and have the advantage of knowing that you don't know they know what they know."

"Aha," said Rachel, and I gave her half a minute to process what I had just said. "Oh," she said, as she got it. "Then they will probably return if she does not bring you to them." Jenks looked ready to fight as he pointed at the circle witch. The pixie was right. My little, itchy witch had gotten herself into trouble again.

Meanwhile, Rachel got hysterical instead of thinking of something helpful to do. "And when they get me, or if anything bad happens, I won't be able to remember it tomorrow."

"You got it, sweetheart," I said, and hoped to have been able to shut her up. I thoughtfully scratched my chin. I enjoyed how my lace gloves scrubbed over the stubbles. Thoroughly I measured my options and came to only one reasonable conclusion. I got up, made one step towards Rachel, grabbed her wrist. "In that case we have to get you to a place where no one can get you."

"Wait a second," the witch protested, and did retreat until she bumped her back against the kitchen counter. "Which place exactly would that be?"

"I had thought about my kitchen" - I took another big step towards her - "but I would not mind it being my bedroom." Rachel backed up even further. I saw her even consider hopping over the counter. _Did I really scare her that much? Good job_. "Being alone with you and remembering squat afterwards doesn't really strike me as secure"

"Well it will be saver than here," Jenks joined the conversation. I was starting to like the pixie. "I mean, what can he do anyhow?" _Oh, I could think of a lot of things, many of which would be painful for Rachel, which doesn't necessarily mean that she would not enjoy them_. Rachel was about to disagree but I just called out: "Look we have got his blessing" and I seized her wrist and we jumped from one reality into the next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello could not help to notice that last two chapters the word wall was mentioned an unhealthy amount of times. This chapter it is the floor. Just what is it with me and words that keep reappearing like that. well i hope you can forgive me.**

**Please enjoy and review (again thank you Quiggely)**

* * *

><p>I materialized in my kitchen, and sadly noticed - way too late - that itchy witch still was clinging to my wrist. To my regret, she still hadn't figured out how to properly ride a line. <em>And she's supposed to be a demon. Don't make me laugh.<em>

With an irritated sigh, I tried to pull Rachel, who materialized in a moment, on her feet. Of course she managed to struggle so much that she succeeded to sweeping me off my feet with the force of her stunning fall. I was far too perplexed to vanish into thin air in time, so I fell on my cold kitchen floor with her buried her under me.

I spat out some of her red hair."Ouch," the witch above me complained. I asked myself why she felt the right o cry out in pain, when I was the one lying beneath her. After I managed to shift her weight into a position where she did not cut off my breathing anymore, I noticed how salacious our position was. Immediately I relaxed and crossed my arms behind my head. I grinned, pleased, while the witch struggled to put back some order in her hairy chaos.

When she had more or less regained control over her sight again, she looked at me, puzzled. "What the hell was that?" she asked reproachfully. "I don't know Rachel," I smirked, "but if you need it so bad that you have to lounge at me, you should have just should have said so."

She somehow looked confused and I gave her memories a jog by tilting my head towards our hips. They did not quite connect at the most innocent places. Rachel followed my nod and turned deep red on the spot. However she did not try to get off of me. _Naughty girl_.

As much as I appreciated causing Rachel's discomfort and having her sitting on top of me, she got pretty heavy with time. While Rachel was still thinking about what to do or say next, I gladly took that choice from her. "Rachel, you weigh at least a ton," I grumbled, while simply standing up and letting her thump to the floor. "Hey!" she complained, while struggling to get up again.

"Would you rather have remained in that posture a little longer?" I teased, while pulling a book out of my huge book case with my back turned to her."Because I was under the impression that it was about time for a change of position." I could hear her dusting off her pants and remembered to tell Pierce to clean through here again. Ceri had taken her house-keeping responsibilities far more seriously.

I sighed and heard Rachel murmuring "Bite me" "That was exactly what I was planning to do," I replied, and turned around with a jerk. I threw the book I had picked right at her. She noticed it flying towards her a second too late, but tried to catch it anyway. It hit Rachel's stomach and fell to the floor. She stared at me angrily but I just ignored her and began making tea. "Pick it up," I urged, lordly. Rachel bent down to pick the thick tome up and I caught a short glimpse of her ass. She really had an extraordinarily firm one.

"You did that on purpose," she accused me, and smacked the book onto the kitchen counter. "You don't say" I poured the hot water into two cups and put a tea bag in both of them. I pulled one over to Rachel. "Don't put it away," I pointed at the book, "you are going to need it." "What for?" Stunned, she touched the cover.

_Is she really that stupid or is she just playing this idiocy?_ "Well maybe to…read it", I rolled my eyes. _I had the dumbest student in the whole world._

"The whole thing?" her fingers jerked away from the cover as if she feared that it could bite her all of a sudden. "Of course." I pulled a spoon of sugar into my tea and then mentally prepared for her nagging tirade. _What had happened to my relaxed afternoon? _

"But that's…" Rachel threw an estimating look at the book "at least a thousand pages."

"Oh, really?" I eyed the tome with hypocritical astonishment. Then I took it and bumped it against Rachel's chest. "In that case you'd better get started"

"What's it about, anyways? And what the hell happened to him?" Rachel pointed over her shoulder to a bundle of clothes and flesh that was lying on the floor_. Oh, I had entirely forgotten about Pierce._ No wonder it had been that quiet all the time. "He deserved it. He should be back on his feet in a couple of hours."

Yet another nuisance. The thought gave me a headache. Rachel looked worried, and pressed her lips together to a thin line. Then she figured that there was nothing she could do for him. "So what can I learn from this monster that calls itself a book?"

"Best case scenario, how to jump through a line without landing on one's butt." - Rachel's eyes widened at the fact that I was willing to teach her how to ride a line all alone. With a lot more enthusiasm than before, she was skipping through the pages - "worst case, you learn how long it can take to read such a thick book and how unbelievably quiet one has to be while reading it."

"I get it. You want me to shut up. Understood." Without looking up from her reading, she stepped over the unconscious pierce and made herself comfortable on my old armchair. I drank my last sip of tea and made my way to my bedroom.

"I'm going to take a nap. If you need something, don't wake me up."

"Yeah, yeah," she replied absentmindedly. She was gone. Lost in the book, her eyes glistening hungry to decode the ley line's secretes. "Just try to not get killed." With those words I disappeared through the door, so happy to finally take off the clothes I just got rid of them on the very spot I stood on and left them there. Quickly I climbed under my blankets and shut my eyes.

"Hey!" I suddenly heard Rachel scream in the living room. I chuckled quietly and mischievously. Obviously she just had remembered that tomorrow she would not even remember the book itself, let alone its content. _Good night itchy witch_. Rachel's muffled complaints lulled me into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter is a bit longer now and a bit more tricky to translate so forgive me for my incapability (now it should be perfect thanks to Quiggely editing it ). i am very flattered by all the good feed back i get ( keep it coming :)) no honestly comments always make my day**

I was rudely awoken by a loud rumbling, followed by something that sounded like a higher clang. I inevitably asked myself which idiot was taking apart my kitchen this time. I stood up and remembered that Rachel should be out there somewhere. So in snapped my fingers and clothed myself in a bathrobe that had a great resemblance to a kimono.

I opened the door to my room und was praying fiercely that she had taken my advice instead of being killed again. I barley had entered the other room, as a bowl went flying, shattering into several pieces when it hit the door frame right beside me.

That was the only reason why I was prepared for the cauldron that went the same way a few seconds later. It didn't hit me out of the sole reason that I managed quick enough to dissolve into smoke. Instead, it hit the bedroom wall behind me with a hollow rattle. _What the hell…?_

I was taking in the situation in a second. Rachel was standing behind my kitchen counter and didn't look amused. From time to time she was throwing things around. Pierce was standing opposite to her and apparently tried to get to her in vain. Obviously the fight had not started here.

Already half of my books were scattered all over the floor. The woodt hat had been in a neat pile beside the fireplace had rolled across half of the room, and a lot of very antique objects had obviously been used for coverage in a food fight.

I did not care which of the two had started it. Given the way it looked in here, I would have to kill them both anyway. The only question was who would be first.

"What is going on here?" I yelled as loud as I could. The walls started to vibrate, and the flames in the fireplace flickered angrily; both things matched my mood perfectly. Neither witch had noticed me before, so they winced, alarmed.

Pierce, who had his back turned to me, had to turn around to follow Rachel's lead and stare at me. "You woke me up!" I growled and took Pierce by the throat; firstly because I had the urge to hurt someone, and secondly because Rachel had barricaded herself safely behind the counter.

Without further ado, I hit his head against the surface behind him, though it was not hard enough to knock him out. "Well," Rachel blabbered a bit, irritated, and stared at Pierce, who was touching his front, and realized with horror that blood was clinging to his fingers.

"Pierce did start it," she said, accusingly, but apparently was afraid that I would kill him because she added, "but I started throwing things."

"It was your fault," Pierce accused me. "How could you dare to make Lady Rachel read such books. Those books were made for demons, and not for ladies."So that was what this was all about. This imbecile was still into my witchy and could not accept that she was a demon now. "Just for your information, Don Juan, Rachel is a demon. Get over it."

I kneeled down to him to see how deep his wound was. I decided that he would possibly make it. _Pity_. I stood up straight and grinned over the counter at Rachel, "and, furthermore, Rachel is not a lady. Am I right, darling?"

"Up your's!" she clung to the book she was holding in her hands a bit tighter, as if she needed to protect it. "You see?" I said, triumphant, to my favorite pain in the ass.

He just looked at me defiantly and said, "Ms. Rachel may have demon's blood, but that does not mean she's a demon. And she may not behave like a true lady, but that does not mean she isn't one." I was wondering if dead ghosts could suffer from concussions, because what Pierce was saying sounded pretty confused.

"Thank you," Rachel said from behind the counter, "I guess." "Then why in God's name are you not willingly to put away this cursed book? And why are you spending your time with this monster here?" - since he used the term monster to describe my humble self, I snorted disdainfully - "I am willing to accept your demon DNA as something you have been given in exchange for your life. But if you start to behave like a demon and to accept it then you are doomed."

I definitely had enough of pierce moral speech. I kicked him once again with my pointy shoes into his side to shut him up, and then strolled to the counter towards Rachel. I found it rather interesting that she had defended the demon book so spiritedly. She ducked as if she were expecting me to hit her.

I saw her standing there holding onto the book like a little child. I knew what was going on in her head. She'd never been hard to read. I could tell from her body language that she was thinking hard about what Pierce had said. _Stupid girl_. I could almost hear that despiteful, "_I don't know who I really am. A demon? A witch? I am not a bad person if I try to survive._ _There is no way that can be wrong_," that was going on in her head.

I got quite a bit closer, and put my gloved hand under her chin, forcing her to look at me. "I think it is very admirable how forceful you defend your schoolbooks, my dove. But do you really have to pick my entire living room to pieces while doing so?" Rachel's green eyes did wander until they found Pierce, who had sat up again and was now watching the two of us intently. He was ready to stop me anytime if I should try to hurt Rachel. The idiot was not even realizing that he had done that well enough on his own.

"I am not a demon," whispered Rachel, who was trying to convince herself above anyone else. If I had had a heart, her resentment against demons would have certainly broken it. But as I did not own such a thing, I simply was indignant that she thought being a demon automatically meant being the bad guy. Yes, I had to admit it applied for most of my kin. But, as is generally known, exceptions prove the rule.

"Of course you are, darling, and you have never been anything else." I pulled a very insecure Rachel towards the sink. I liked her better when she was tough and feisty. "Here," I said, "look into it." I let water run into the plugged sink and then changed the surface into a mirror using a simple spell. I pulled a little more energy through Pierce than necessary and Pierce buckled painfully.

He deserved it. He had picked apart my living room, woke me up, and insulted my itchy witch; who did he think he was? Rachel was leaning above the surface. "Yeah I have a mirror at home too, Al."

She wanted to turn away again when I caught her neck and kept her in place above the water. "Ouch, you bastard," she complained. I just squeezed a little harder and she was grunting disapprovingly.

"Yes, that is who you are." I pulled my glove from my one free hand with my teeth and let it glide over the water. The image changed. "But you could be so much more." Rachel took in a shocked breath. The image had only changed a little. But instead of the green eyes there now was a pair of red ones with slits like a goat's - that, by the way, went horribly with her red hair. "No," the witch shrieked, and escaped my grip. "I'll never gonna be like that!"

She pushed me back. I was not braced for the attack, and hit my back against the oven. "Not so wildly," I said, and reached for Rachel's arm in order to keep her from hitting me. I should have seen it coming, but I didn't. Rachel acted instinctively. She threw me over her shoulder.

While flying through the air, I could see that she realized what a dumb mistake she had just made. Rule number one: Do not anger the demon. Rule number two: Do not anger the demon. Rule number three: If you violated rule number one and two, run as fast as you can.

I was mad, really mad. Even though I generally considered little brawls with Rachel to be rather entertaining, today I was running out of patience. Possibly I would have done something I would've regretted later. In a dying race, students were hard to come by. Thank god I still had Pierce.

He came to help his damsel in distress without any delay, and hit me with the frying pan just when I was about to jump up and attack Rachel. So I missed her by a few feet, and was heading straight for the cupboard behind her.

Do you know these moments when so many things all happen at once, that to really comprehend them you would need slow-motion? This was one of these moments. Like I had said, I was flying towards the cupboard, and swore that I would kill Pierce. Even if it would mean that I had to find myself another familiar.

Rachel took a short breath of relief when she realized that I would not hither. Not a second later, her eyes went wide when she noticed that her foot had tangled with my leg during my flight. Pierce noticed it too, and tried in vain to hold Rachel back. Rachel, on her part, tried to hold on to a shelf. But it splintered with a loud crack.

I had loved that shelf. Well now it matched with the rest of my apartment. _Obviously the used look was in again this year_. As me and Rachel sailed through the air towards the cupboard, I could see that she would hit it first, head on.

That would be the last thing I needed. A student with a concussion. Rachel was dumb enough as she was. Unnerved, I pulled her closer to me, Rachel breathing hard in fear_. I tried to save herand she thought I wanted to kill her? Typical._

I took advantage of the force of our flight so that I slammed into the cupboard back first and Rachel bounced against my body. The collision alone had not been that bad; it was Rachel's 5 tons that put tears into my eyes. But at least we were still alive and nobody had been hurt. I tried to move, and quickly took back my second observation. At least we were still alive.

I looked down at Rachel, who just tried to orientate herself and search for bigger wounds. Then she looked at me and said "Ahm," and looked a bit embarrassed. It was only then I noticed that I was still holding her in my arms. I let go of her because it seemed to be intimate in a very wrong way.

Strange how my compunctions were bigger concerning a hug than they were with sexual harassment. Probably it was the intimacy that buggered me with the one but not with the other. "Is everything alright?" I asked and shot an angry glance at Pierce, who had watched with a pale face.

"Normally it is you who kills her boyfriends. I think Pierce tried to turn it around."

"That is a lie. I…" he started to defend himself. I cut him off harshly. "I'll deal with you later," I threatened. "I am fine," the witch assured me, trying to pull herself upright using the cupboard for support. Suddenly we heard a sound. Rachel stopped what she was doing, shocked. We looked up in unison. Then we looked at each other. "Uh-oh."It was like we had rehearsed it. On top of the cupboard there were at least a dozen already activated potions. Some of them were deadly. _Shoot!_ _Let's get out of here_.

I seized Rachel and was about to jump, but we were not fast enough. With a loud bang, the whole load of potion hit us and soaked us to the bone. 


	5. Chapter 5

**so fresh new chapter enjoy and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

><p>„Al"I heard something humming dreadfully and tried to chase away the insect that without doubt tried to hum me into craziness. "AL" I was very cranky, because I knew that my quiet would not last much longer. But I would hold on to it. I earned some piece. I was keeping alive the witch with the most suicidal tendency. 247. If I had earned anything it was peace and quiet. And I would most certainly…_Clap. _Agitated I opened my eyes and sat up straight abruptly. "Don't ever do that again." I threatened as I took in Rachel whose hand was still up in the air. Stopped midway after she had slapped me right across the face. She looked as if she could not decide whether to be shocked or puzzled about herself or if she should just grin like a Cheshire cat. So her face was showing a grotesque mask of hidden schadenfreude (yeah German word) and honest surprise. I would have preferred hypocritical regret. Maybe the urge to kill her would not have been so overwhelming then.

"What was I supposed to do instead?" she said defensively. "We were hit by a pile of potions and I have no idea where the hell we are not in your kitchen anymore that's for sure." She led her gaze travel over the wood that was surrounding the clearance we were standing in. "Unless you have got the world's best indoor outfitter."

Sometimes she had the humor of a soaked sponge. "Do you hear that" I said. She grew serious immediately. "What?" she asked tensely and cautiously tilted her head from side to side in order to better pick up any possible noises. Her whole body became tense and got ready for the fight. A small hint of fear entered her eyes. As I closed my eyes I could all but smell her cold sweat. A fantastic smell. I would have liked nothing more than to throw myself at her in this very moment.

Rachel held her breath and listened a few seconds more. Then all her muscles relaxed and she looked at me. "I don't hear a thing" I grinned sardonically. "Exactly. No yelling Pierce. That means we definitely are not in my kitchen anymore." Rachel grew angry and flipped back her hair aggressively. "You played me." "How very sharp of you to notice, Rachel Mariana Morgan. How could I possibly have missed this genius on my side all this time? "Rachel rolled her eyes at me and I was glad that she did not notice how I covered my insecurity with sarcasm. Naturally I had recognized our whereabouts right away. I also already had a theory why we were here but as long as I was not entirely sure I would not trouble Rachel. She generally was a bit hyper nervous and she tended to make bad decisions while panicking. That had been the reason why she had gotten involved with me in the first place. That and her ex-boyfriend Nick. Had she killed him already? Bit by bit I was losing track.

I heard voices coming out of the wood. I closed my eyes to find out how long it would take for them to reach us. "Trapped with you in ... God knows where. I couldn't possibly think of anything worse." Rachel clearly was hurt that I had been able to trick her that easily. "The hell am I secure" she complained. With her loud chitter chatter she made it impossible for me to localize the voices. "Psst" I said roughly and waved my hand as if I tried to chase away flies. Abruptly Rachel faced me and gave me a very aggressive look. "Do you really think I am stupid enough to fall for the same prank two times in a row?" she wanted to know. _No my lovely itchy witch I think you are even more stupid than that. _I had no wish whatsoever to talk that through, as I knew there would be no end to the discussion unless I admitted she was right. Rachel really was a sore loser.

So I did not really pay any attention to her talk instead I took her by the hand and pressed my mine over her mouth and retreaded with a struggling Rachel into the thicket. I could hear her protesting loudly but all one could perceive through the gloves was a dumb murmur. Maybe I should get a gag sometime. The temptation of being able to mute Rachel's slip slop really was worth the thought.

"Ouch" I swore and pulled back my hand when Rachel's sharp teeth cut through the velvet. "You bit me" I stated outraged and withheld the urge to slap her. "It is not _my _fault I if _you_ decide to go all psychotic kidnapper all of a sudden?" _well _kidnapper _is not quiet the right term here anymore. Rather a womanapper. _I had to grin over my own joke and Rachel looked at me as if I had finally lost it. _Don't judge me by your own standards. _"What was that all about anyways?" she said filled with indignation. She wanted to say more but at that moment two figures did enter the clearing. "Would you already shut your demon damned hole?" I hissed and pushed her head down, behind a bush. Rachel still wanted to add something. Possibly she wanted to fill me in on all the places I could stuff it but then she saw the two people and went mute. _Good girl._

"Who's that?" she asked. The people were facing each other. One had his back on us. The other, slightly smaller one was entirely covered by the first one. Anyhow I knew right away who those two were. My fears had come true. The first figure as familiar to me as none ever would be. These movements I would have recognized out of a thousand.

Rachel on the contrary was starring at the person very concentrated. Suddenly something close to a skeptic look appeared on her face. She tilted her head. _As if from this point of view everything would look entirely different. _Then her gaze fell on me and traveled from head to toe and back again. Then she looked back to the figure. She had understood. She was leaning in on me and whispered. "Hey. Somebody's got the same gruesome clothes as you. And there I was thinking a taste like yours had to be one of a kind." I was looking at her dumbfounded and wanted to make another comment about her nonexistent intelligence. But right then the person turned around as if she wanted to make sure that no one was watching them. Rachel's eyes went wide as she understood and she mouthed an _Oh my god_. Now she had got it. I stared into a face I knew only too well. My face.


	6. Chapter 6

**So last chapter translated i hope you like it and i will try to write another one as quickely as possible.  
><strong>**Please review :)**

* * *

><p>„Okay what is going on here"Rachel demanded to know. I took a wild guess and came to the conclusion that it was too late to hide anything from her anymore. "Well I don't really know that either." I asked myself how much I could <em>not <em>tell her. I threw a discreetglance at Ceri. I knew that Rachel could not see her from her position. I could not hold back a little smile. With her long blonde her that stuck out of her coats hoodand flowed over her shoulder like a river of pure gold she looked like an angel. I noticed her feet, without any shoes, brushing through the green grass. She had always hated it when I had forced her to put on shoes. She used to complain that they were uncomfortable and useless. That had been exactly why I had enjoyed it all the more.

"Earth to all" Rachel said and waved her hand up and down in front of her eyes. If she was not careful I would cut that thing of anytime these days. I catched her furiously waving arm in the air and twisted it to an unhealthy ankle. "Ouch" cried the witch. "What" I wanted to know before I let her go. Naturally not without having a last painful squeeze. Like a hurt child she pulled her arm to her chest and rubbed her, without any doubt, hurting wrist.

"You may have said that you didn't really know either but I'm sure you have got a theory" she looked at me expectantly. I took another considerate look at Ceri and decided that it was no use hiding something from Rachel. Sooner or later she would find out anyway and then I would have to go through her mowing again. "Were in my head"

The two people, namely Ceri and me, moved a bit. Rachel looked confused and a little bit doubtful. Unnerved I added "To be precisely we are stuck in my memories." "In your…But why don't we see thing through your eyes but as spectators?" _Mh not a bad question._ A bit grumpier than the situation required I replied "How should I know?" It was buggering me that Rachel had thought of something I had not. I liked her better as the dumb student. I had never really had a thing for know-it-alls. "And how the turn did we get in your head?" _Aha. _Now I was one step ahead of her.

"The potions that hit us" Rachel nodded with a painfully twisted face, as if to show me that she could remember it all too well. "When they hit us, they got mixed. You can never know exactly what happens if potions mix. You can thank your beloved Pierce for it when we get out of here. Provided you can get your hands on him before me. If I am through with him nobody will ever be able to thank him again." I growled. I shot another glance at me and Ceri.

Now we were almost at hearing distance and I got pretty nervous. "Talking about getting out of here. How the hell are we supposed to…?" Rachel could not finish her sentence, because Ceri cut her off with her loud and bossy voice.

"I LOATH him. He is an ignorant, repulsing, spoilt …"she wrung her hands in the search for the right word. Her cheeks had gotten al read due to her outrage. Her breath was coming quickly which caused her restricted chest to rise and fall at a quick pace. Without any doubt it was a tempting sight. My younger me obviously agreed on that, as he took a closer look at mentioned part of the body, before sitting down on a tree trunk. "Prig" he suggested and thereby ended her tirade of swearing. For the first moment she looked a bit offended at him plugging the words out of her mouth. Then she did consider a while before she nodded in approval. "Yes. I suppose he is. And a royal one at that." She shortly looked around and could not find anything to sit on. So shortly she sat down on the grass. "My my" the other Al said and smiled "that is no way to talk of one's fiancée" At the mentioning of the word fiancée Ceri snorted condescending and tired to blow a strain of hair out of her face. But it returned to its former position immediately.

They sat a while in silence and the only sound was the chirping of the crickets. I took advantage of this break to star over at Rachel. Her gaze was fixated at the two and she was watching excitedly. _I'm glad you enjoy it. Maybe you need some popcorn? _To hell, my life was not a movie.

"If he only were…" Ceri broke the silence, but she let her sentence stand between them, unfinished. Al lowered his eyes at her and I could all too well remember, that I had thought that the elve in the grass looked like a flower that waited to be picked. I watched myself as I bent down and brushed away the persistent lock of hair. "If he only were… what my dove?" the other Al asked sweet and persistent alike.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you did fall head over heels for Ceri." Rachel whispered without averting her eyes from the scene. "Luckily you do know better." I replied. But I grew more and more uneasy. There were some things I did not want Rachel to know. In fact things I did not want anybody to know.

"A bit like more like you" Ceri finished her sentence and cast down her eyes. The otherwise so confident elve looked incredibly unsure and fragile. It was a sight so beautiful that it almost broke ones heart. "I have something I want to give to you." Al pulled off one of his white gloves and I panicked. Had I mentioned the things that better rested secret? This definitely was one of them. The other Al brought his hand that formed a fist to his lips. Ceri followed his every move like a child with glowing eyes. Meanwhile every fiber in my body wished to be somewhere else. Al murmured a few words into his fist and I could feel a pulling that run through my whole body. Al opened his hand and out flew a sole, blue butterfly. My sight started to blur and I realized what was going on. I barely had enough time to take Rachel's hand before our surroundings changed for the second time.

"Hey" Rachel stated sourly, "I wanted to say what was going to happen next." I made a disapproving face. "Rachel my life is not a blasted sitcom." "You sure?" she asked saucy. "Next time on "My Life as a Demon": Find out what happens after Al gave a blue butterfly to Ceri." I cursed on the inside. She had seen it.

"Where did we land this time" Rachel had the attention span of a little child. She had already lost interest and searched for something new and more exciting. Well I was absolutely okay with that. I eyed our new location. The room was furnished very simple. The walls as well as the floor were made out of wood. Two sliding doors led to the next room and the smell of incense was lingering over the small sen-garden, who took in most of the space. Immediately my mood brightened up. A feeling of home rose inside me. "We are in a Tatami room." Let alone the sound of the sweet word "_Tatami_" sent pleasant shivers down my spine. It felt just right to say it. Compared to it English was a real vomiting stimulus.

"A what?" Rachel looked puzzled. Obviously she was not quite familiar with the Asian culture. "I don't expect a barbarian like yourself to understand that" I noted my rudeness and got rid of my shoes. "Shoes off" I demanded and Rachel looked at me as if I was a complete nut case now. "Why?"I was mad "Cause I'm your bloody teacher and I say you shall take off your gad damn shoes." "We are in your head. It is not like anyone would complain." I took one last deep, calming breath. Then I pushed a very shocked Rachel against the wall. I buried one of my hands in her hair and pulled her head back into her neck. The other one traveled over her body, unsure where I should put it. I finally decided I would go for her butt. "Hey" Rachel protested. I pulled her hair a bit roughly. She moaned in pain and then she finally shut up. "If I say you shall take off your shoes then you do exactly that. Without any fuss or quibble. My head, my rules!" Rachel looked sullen and her lips formed a disapproving line. "Are we clear?" I ment empathizing. As far as it was possible Rachel nodded and I loosened my grip on her hair.

I was about to let her go when a breathtaking idea struck me. "Take it off" I demanded. Rachel's eyes went wide. "Do I have to hurt you?" I threatened. Very reluctantly her hands travelled to her trousers and she started to unbutton it. As I comprehended what she was on to I threw my head in my neck and started to laugh sounding. Confused Rachel stopped her striptease. "I was thinking about the shoes but I do appreciate the enthusiasm." Rachel turned red when she realized her misunderstanding. With an angry glare she struggled to get her shoes off my feet and at the same time she tried to throw them at me. I almost died of laughter and let go of her when she was done. "There's a good girl" I teased as she picked up her shoes that she had tossed all across the room. "Yeah, yeah. Very funny. Very big show. Stop laughing and rather tell me how we are supposed to get back. Oh I had never thought I would ever say that but there is no place I would rather be than your amber smelling kitchen"

"That is not so hard to do. I just have to wind a little curse and were out of here before you can say Jack Robinson." I claimed. "What the turn are we still doing here then?" Rachel seemed to be a bit huffish. "Oh no! There is a but isn't it? Please tell me that there is no but."

Why was my little witch not slow on the uptake only when it would have come in handy for me? "We have to exit from the same memory that brought us here." I explained. She starred at me. "You're kidding. We could have been back all this time. Why the hell did you drag us from there anyways?" I just had panicked but I would for sure not admit _that. _"To spend more time with you" I pulled a fake, sulky face. "Recently you only play with Trent Kalamack and no longer with me." She shook her head angrily. "Then get us the turn back." She demanded. I shrugged. "I would. But I don't know how." That was not even a lie. I had no idea how I had managed to change memory. Let alone could I control which memory I would jump to.

"We are in the shit."

Rachel had nailed it.


	7. Chapter 7

**so i would have updated earlier but my internet decided to take a little vacation and when it came back fan fic decided to do a little maintanance Well regarding that i almost died of electric shock today i guess it just wasnt my day.**

* * *

><p>We could not do anything about being stuck in Japan. We landed in about, I was taking a look around and my gaze fell upon a fragile, pretty vase with a blue dragon print, Heian period, I figured from the stile. To be honest I did not really have a problem with that. Japan had always been a memory I very much enjoyed to wallow in from time to time. Plus I did not object sharing it with Rachel at all. I had been all but a monster.<p>

While the emperors grew weaker and weaker, because they kept on loosing influence, they tried, in a last desperate rescue attempt, to use us demons to hold on to their power. At those times a lot of us had roamed the little island state. But the hunting grounds had been strictly divided. I had made sure I got hold of Kyoto first.

Everyone had laughed at me, for at back then it had only been a meaningless farming village. But as the royal residence had been moved from there from Nara, they all were laughing on the other side of their faces. Most of all Ku who had hold power over Nara, had seethed with rage. Who is to say I had no head for business.

_Oni_ they had called me. It meant something close to our word devil and I found the term unbelievably fitting. I had indeed been a devil who had come and gone to the emperor's palace as he had pleased and just took whatever he desired. I smiled at the thought.

"What now?" Rachel asked. _I had almost forgotten about her. _I let the peaks of the bonsai I had eyed run through my fingers and noticed that he could need some trimming. "I was thinking about a massage. A tea ceremony maybe. Oh and I would kill for a good game of Shogi. Try to find a worthy opponent these days. I can tell you it is almost impossible." Rachel shook her head in disbelieve. "We are in trouble big time and all you are thinking about is a game of chess." I was surprised that Rachel could handle the term Shogi. Maybe she was not as dumb as I had thought. "If this is a memory of yours then why aren't you to be found anywhere?" She was eying the room wearily and her eyes fixated the door as if someone was about to enter every second now. "These have been my hunting grounds back then. I knew them like the back of my hand. Don't you think that your memory is able to save more than just moments? Memories are merely a reflection of reality in your head. Or are you thinking about specific moments or certain people when thinking about your kitchen." I could see Rachel picturing her kitchen then she wrinkled her forehead. "Point taken."

"I suggest we roam this memory a bit longer and maybe then I get a clue how to get out of here." Rachel nodded hesitantly. I could see that she did not like the idea of being stuck in my head even a minute longer one bit. There was nothing she could do about it now.

"Alright. Before going out on the street we probably should blend in a little more." I snapped my fingers one and changed my looks. I now had the outlook of a smart young Japanese with a long black ponytail and very dark, brown eyes. I was wearing a blue Jukata, a yellow Obi around my waist and traditional brown sandals. That's what I liked to call comfortable. I gave Rachel a little smirk when I noticed her starring at me. "Well, Al" she stumbled and pointed at my new body. "Why the heck are you looking like one of these boys in that Japanese boy band? What's their name again?" I swore. I knew I had seen this body before. I only had thought it had been in early not in modern days Japan. "Arashi", I grumbled not really happy about having picked a body that would at best fulfill schoolgirl fantasies. "Doesn't look _that_ bad" Rachel stated when she noticed my dissatisfaction. She tossed her hair behind her ear embarrassedly. _Oh Rachel, deep down you're still a little teenager._ The corners of my mouth lifted a bit and I turned around one time so she could get a decent look. The choice had not been that bad after all. Because despite the Asian body I still was taller than Rachel. And that was quite a thing for Japanese.

I looked at her critically. "And now let's do something about that" Rachel looked down. Black trousers, red top, Socks with pixi print. I looked at Rachel and she lowered her gaze at the mentioned socks. "It was a present from Jenks." She said defensively. I had to grin. The pixi had some humor. "But now seriously, what's wrong with my clothes." "Well if you start like that, in my opinion you don't show nearly enough skin. But apart from that you will stand out like a white elephant wearing that in 12th century Japan." "As if anyone could see me" she retorted and I began to falter. I had not thought of that at all. I had just assumed that everybody could perceive us. But of course we could not be sure. After all we had hid from Ceri and the other Al. "Are you ready to take the risk?"

Rachel put out her chin challenging "Yes maybe." I had totally forgotten that I was speaking to Rachel-infant-Morgan. "My dear" I said controlled yet dangerous. I took a step towards her and she took one step back. "What did I say not a minute ago?" I came yet another step closer and at the attempt to back of further Rachel pumped with her back in to the wall. "Your head, you rules?" Rachel asked and licked her lips nervously. "So when I tell you to change you attire…?"

"I change my attire" I saw that it was hard for Rachel to give in. I had communicated in apparently the only language she understood: Threat. I backed off and allowed her some space to breath. "It is not even going to hurt." I promised. This time I even meant it. A short mist of Ever After embraced her and out of it came a newly dressed Rachel. My chaw almost dropped to the floor.

I had been aware that every woman cut a fine figure in a kimono but Rachel looked like Izanami-no-Mikoto, the goddess that had created Japan. The kimono was waved out of green silk. The under layers were a pale white and a soft grey-blue and showed a little at the collar. The Obi was grey-blue as well and it was richly ornamented with flowers. An ice-blue rope held it in place. At the hem of the kimono there were lotus blossoms to be found as well as a few herons that either flew through the air or enjoyed themselves at the river, while farmers worked in the rice fields. The whole landscape was embroidered in pure gold. The hem played around her feet and made her look as if she would float over the ground. Hundred geishas would have had to work their whole live to afford such a kimono.

"The cherry blossoms would be jealous." I said when I had recovered. I offered my arm to her like a real gentleman but she did not even pay any attention to it. "I am not you little puppet you can dress up and show off like an exhibit." she complained offended and tried to rush by me. As she was wearing Getas, special wooden shoes, she did not get very far without my help. She had barely had taken a step, when she was falling down already. I sighed. _Wouldn't have happened if she had listened to me. _I caught her before she could hit the floor or worse ruin the kimono. "Nobody will think that you're a prostitute, Rachel. Everyone will believe that you are a Geisha, an artist and they will assume that I have paid a fortune to show you off." Rachel looked at me doubtfully. "Nobody is going to buy that" I helped her up, carefully so she would not fall again. "You are prettier than every girl in all of Kyoto." I told her and stroke softly over her hair. I was proud of crating such a beautiful piece of art. If Rachel were mine I would be _the _central subject of every gossip in the Ever After. But sadly Rachel was like a songbird, if you shut her in a cage she would not even sing a single peep. Well in fact she would complain nonstop, but that would kind of ruin the whole metaphor. I offered her my arm and this time she did not decline. That much flattery could not even go past Rachel without making an impression. She somehow seemed flattered. _Just butter her up. _

Carefully I led her to the mirror. When Rachel stood in front of it she opened and closed her mouth in disbelieve. Her fingers made their way to her face. I had taken the liberty to put some eyeliner on her and to make her lips a dark red. Her hair combed into an artistic up-do. "I…" obviously she was in a loss for words. She starred into the mirror as if she was not sure if it really was her reflection looking back at her. "I look bloody…" she turned from side to side and then she stroke over her silhouette."…good. Almost noble." I put a comb with a green dragonfly made out of emeralds in her hair. "Holy shit!" Rachel exclaimed when she saw the expensive piece. "Noble? Only if you keep your mouth shut." She threw a punch in my direction but only half heartedly. She was still busy with starring at herself. Me again, I was starring at her but then I remembered what this dress up initially had been for.

I offered my arm to Rachel. "Shall we?"


	8. Chapter 8

**so here is the new chapter hope you like it please review and tell me what you think**

* * *

><p>We were roaming through the streets of Kyoto. It was a marvelous jostle of people of all possible classes. Rich salesmen were strolling down the alleys in search for the newest trends and latest gossip, to jolly the royal customers along. Poor merchants from the rural regions were selling their goods loudly and agitated. People were tossing fish and vegetables from person to person and exchanged money afterwards. From time to time some street artist displayed his skills. A poet recited his haikus; a popular wood carver sold his prints.<p>

Razor-eaters, jugglers and pick pockets, they were all united here. At this very moment a royal was carried by in a litter. All you could see trough the heavy curtains was a very pale hand in an expensive kimono.

The city guard that patrolled the market to make sure things rested in order shot angry glances at me from time to time and some had their hands lingering over their weapons ready to draw them any minute. But they were not dumb enough to try to stop us. Even though my slit, red eyes all but screamed Oni and the people did make way for us awestruck, the sight of a demon at dawn was more common than one would think.

"You're shoes are going to kill me." Rachel moaned as she buckled painfully once more. _Not if I'm faster. _"Rachel, dear, you don't know what you want, don't you? At first you complain about having to pull off your shoes and now about keeping them on. You should settle on one." "I wanted to keep on my _old_ shoes." She clinged to me in order not to fall and I enjoyed how much she depended on me. "I am sorry, this option is not available, please choose anew."

"Oh, forget it!" she spat out and tried to look as proud and independent as possible which was hard considering that she barely could stand on her own. The people that passed us by all twisted their heads while starring at Rachel admirably. A young man that boldly gazed at Rachel did not look where he was going. He ran into a carriage full of cabbage heads on, spilling the vegetables all over the street. I snickered: "Well at least now we know for sure that we can be seen. There is no doubt with all these people starring at you."

"Why is that, you think?" Rachel said ironically, "oh yes I know! Maybe it is because of the demon to whose arm I am clinging." "_Maybe _it is because you are such a dazzling beauty." I counterattacked. Rachel pretended not to hear me and kept on going with her theories. "Maybe it is the fact that I am the only ginger far and wide." "_Maybe _it is because you are such a dazzling beauty" I repeated placid. "Nay. I'm pretty sure it is the red hair." I was shaking my head at her stubbornness.

"Where are we going anyway?" Rachel wanted to know. She eyed her surroundings like a little kid at some fair. "To the palace" I replied and pulled her to the left at the next corner. The street got more and more empty and the merchants packed their things and closed their little booths. I knew the way and as we approached the huge palace complex it was Rachel who held me back to admire the view for a moment. Behind the wonderful gardens with their cherry trees, Koi ponds and rockeries, lay the wide residence. It was lit by a multiciply of lights and the mansard-roofs rose behind the trees like mountains with too many peaks. The ancient dragon-Kami at the gate were guarding and protecting spirits. Age-old stone giants that were said to come alive if the tenno should be in danger. I, for my part, had not been eaten by one when I had pulled his wife into the ever after. But then again, I guessed, woman were replaceable were they not?

As there you could not always rely on the spirits- thanks to Pierce I could tell you a thing or two about unreliable ghosts- there also was an army of well trained soldiers who protected the emperor with their lives.

We approached the gate and immediately a soldier got in our way. Rachel backed up frightened but I held her back on her arm and pulled her forwards again. "You shall not pass." said the warrior who looked like a come-to-live terracotta-soldier. His Japanese was dripping with dialect. He was from a rural region. _Okinawa maybe? _

"We have to talk to the royal consulter" I replied in flawless Japanese and got ready to pass the hulk. He held me back on my shoulder "The time for audiences is over. Return tomorrow." _Thank God I had a VIP-ticket. _"I don't need an audience." I stated and positioned myself in a way my eyes would flash up red in the light of the small lantern. As the guard recognized who he had accosted his eyes grew wide. He sank to his knees and bowed. "Please forgive me, Oni. I have not recognized you." "Should I tell you a little secret?" I leaned down to him and whispered into his ear, "Today is your lucky day. Maybe I will let you live." The warrior nodded obediently but he seemed relieved. _Coward. _I went past him. _To spread fear and terror: done for today. _

When I noticed that Rachel was not following me anymore I turned around and reached out my arm expectantly. "Are you coming love?" I had to concentrate hard to fall back into English. Rachel looked from the warrior to me and from me back again to the warrior. She nodded appreciative. "Arigato" she said with a thick accent. Then she followed me.

"I didn't know that you are speaking Japanese" I looked at Rachel with a growing curiosity while she tried not to get stuck with her shoes in the wooden bridge. _In fact there is quite a lot I don't know about my student._ The fact made me want to know all about her. I wanted to strip her of each of her secrets until there was nothing more than the inner core: The true Rachel. A bit like unwrapping a present. Who ever had said secrets made woman irresistible had been darn well right. There were many pretty women in kimonos and if I were honest I could have them all. _This would be where Rachel would make a comment about me and my boundless modesty. _I, however, had chosen her. Possibly out of a sole reason: namely that she always stood up to me. I found it very exciting that I first had to fight to get my dominance.

"I can do loads of stuff. Don't you think I'm not upgrading my education?" She looked pleased with herself. "So you watch Anime" I said matter of factly. It just had been a guess but the _"Dammit" _was written all over her face. "Are we really going to the royal consultant?" she asked and I decided that I could no longer watch her desperate attempts to climb the bridge. I helped her up even though she had made it very clear that I could stuff my help where the sun never shines.

"If you believe it or not" I left the bridge before her and helped the witch with stepping over the little gap between bridge and ground. "The consultant of the emperor is a fabulous sorcerer and a good friend of mine." Rachel laughed and blew a strain of hair out of her face. " _You _have got friends?" she snorted. I was offended. "Of course I've got friends and contrary to yours none of mine has ever tried to blackmail, use or kill me." Alright the last bit had been a lie. In fact my friends tried to kill me all the time. But what the eye does not see – or in this case what the ear does not hear…

"My friendships may not be perfect but at least I have a heart." I reached for my chest and pretended to be deeply hurt. "You are so cold to me, Rachel Marianna Morgan."

"You'll get over it" she stated. A bit angered that she had not taken up on my drama I got back to serious. "We have to go that way" I pointed at a little summer pavilion in the middle of the garden. I opened the entrance and indicated to Rachel that she should walk through the door first. She hesitated and looked at me suspiciously. She did not like the idea of me standing behind her back where she could not see me. I had saved her life at least a thousand times now and she still treated me like a foe. The fact that I had once tried to enslave her against her will, would most possibly stand between us for eternity. Rachel always nit-picked.

I sighed in resignation and then entered before her. The room was relatively small. It was a bed/living room combination. On the low desk there lay a pile of scrolls as well as a bottle of ink and a whole collection of calligraphy brushes. On top of these things there was a can of tee and next to it a little matching cup. I looked around but far and low there was no sign of my old friend "Tetsuya Watanabe?" I called for him but no one answered. The only sound was the wind chime that quietly played outside. Something was definitely wrong here. I glanced over at Rachel. She had kicked off her unhandy shoes and had stroke a fighting pose. She seemed unhappy about wearing a kimono that did not allow her enough free moving space while fighting.

Rachel was just unbelievable. Like a wild cat she seemed to smell danger approaching and all her sensors went on defense automatically. That was how she had managed to survive this long. Her instincts just were faster than her mind and also sharper. She shot me a look that told me that she had noticed as well that something was not as it should be. Without a word I changed her clothes into a plain, black kimono, in which she should have enough space to lambaste every possible threat. I made my sword appear at my side,

Even though I was sure that I could beat my enemies without steel. It just felt comforting to hold on to something.

Rachel looked at me and I looked at her. I understood what she wanted to tell me and pressed my back against the doorway to the next room. The library I reminded myself. Rachel took place on the opposite side of the door. She made eye contact. Then we started a non-verbal communication. She looked down at her.

"_Don't you think it's a little short? _Reproachful glance.

_Seriously? That's what you want to argue about now?_

_Just saying, for all that matters you could have dressed me in nothing on flat._

_I'll keep it in mind for the next time. _Mad headshake from Rachel.

Short nod from Rachel. _You go first. _Short nod from me. _Alright._

Tense exhaling on Rachel's account. _I have your back._

Our conversation ended and I knew that I could rely on Rachel. Even though normally we trusted each other like a lamb trusts a tiger, I knew that in these situations I could trust Rachel a hundred percent. And even if she would never admit it she trusted me as well. I drew in some air and gathered all my energy. I did not know what to expect behind the door but I was preparing for the worst. _1,2,3…eyes wide I'm coming. _I tried to bolster myself up with self-irony. Then I was not thinking anymore and just crashed the door.

I did not really know what I had been expecting but certainly not a half empty room. I had to take back all the energy I had built up in a whim and the fading adrenalin rush left me feeling empty. The room was almost as I had remembered it, what was not really surprising as this _was _my memory. But what I certainly would have remembered were the blood stains on the priceless books. I lowered my gaze to the floor. Tetsuya was lying in a puddle of his own blood and I could not hear his heart beating. _I certainly would have remembered _that.

Rachel had entered after me but she evidentially had built up so much fighting spirit that she could not take it back in time. She pumped into my back with a lot of get-up-and-go. "Blast it Rachel" I swore and picked her from my backside. "Look where you're going" "How am I supposed to know that you are standing here like glued on the spot?" she hissed. Then she saw the man lying on the floor "Is that..?" she started but I interrupted her "Tetsuya? Yes, that's him" She kneeled down and when she had reassured herself that he really was dead she pulled back the ley line magic she had built up. Her face twisted in pain. "I had pictured him, well… a bit more alive." She said. "God, Rachel, normally you are always so ethically correct and now you are joking about the dead?" I spat at her and pushed her away from the body.

She studied my expression. God know what she had found there but anyways she stated "To the turn and back. I'm sorry. You really _did_ like him, didn't you?" "Don't be ridiculous, Rachel" I replied. I was only worried because someone or something was messing around in my memory. At least that was what I was telling myself. Rachel had turned away to study the books in the shelves. _As if she could decipher the Japanese characters. _I was leaning down to the old man on the floor. I closed his eyes. _Farewell, old friend. _

Suddenly I saw a movement in the shadow between two shelves. Alarmed I was standing up and my muscles complained about the swift fall and rise of my adrenalin level. I pulled Rachel away from the shelve where I had seen the movement. "Get away from there" I sizzled and Rachel was for once too perplex to protest.

I brought as much room as possible between the two of us and the shadow. "Come out. I have seen you" I demanded and time passed and nothing happened. I almost thought I had just imagined it but I never was imagining things. A few more seconds passed and my theory was proven right. "Alright, you got me." I knew that voice from somewhere but I could not tell yet whom she belonged to. I risked a short glance at Rachel and noticed that she was afraid and her eyes showed recognition as well. I was mad because she had figured it out faster than me but in a few seconds that would not matter anyway.

The figure was emerging from the shadows. It was a small person with a bald head and an androgen, childish face. Hate and fear arose in me alike.

"Newt!" I spat out disdainful.


End file.
